Power Guidelines V2
Tank Might * Double 1/Hour - or Fatigue ** Strikedown (Hitting leg/chest) *** Double Strikedown - Not with Double Disarm ** Disarm (Hitting arm) *** Double Disarm- Not with Double Strikedown ** Triple ** Through *** With both Triple and Through - Double Through (this is hyper strong - Changed my mind, not that great) * Duel Wield - with two Long Weapons - Free? ** One Hand to weild a two-handed Gun Toughness * Armour 1 - Regenerates 1/Hour ** Armour 2 - Start of Day *** Health +1, Stacks with Armour ** Resist Strikedown/Disarm 1/Day - Evolves to choose one of: *** Resist Strikedown (Fatigue) **** Static while Armour is full? *** Resist Disarm (Fatigue) **** Static while Armour is full? ** Green Ribbon Sword *** Pop Claws ** Multiple Routes - Regen 1 HP per hour *** Regen 1 HP per half hour *** Auto Stabilise Morphology * Heal on Touch ** Donate Armour *** Upgrades ** Additional Heals/Regen stuff ** Monstrify Others - Resists/Abilities for penalties *** Mind resists but can't talk? (alters how the person thinks?) *** Strikedown resists but can't run (stable spine and legs) *** Disarm resists but can't use hands for fine control? Would also work for Doubles, as they aren't used to super strength ** Weapon Creations - Swords and Claws ** Smith - Red Ribbon swords for themselves/others MiscEdit * Knock Knock - Open Locked Doors/Safes ** Smashy Smashy - Shatter on items you can fit into cupped hands Blaster Kinesis * Strikedown - 1/Hour or Fatigue ** Disarm *** Mass Disarm - Cone Only I think ** Single *** Double *** Single Strikedown ** Heavy XP - Mass Strikedown AoE *** Mass Strikedown Cone Energy Warping * Ranged Energy Single - 1/Hour ** Double Ranged *** Triple Ranged ** Mass Single - AoE *** Mass Double *** Mass Single Cone ** Context Appropriate CC call - Only ever one of - Disarm/Strikedown Shielding * Armour 1 - 1/Hour or Fatigue ** Kinesis Armour 2 *** Armour 3 *** Share Armour 2 ** Energy - Additional Resists *** Mass Energy Resists ** Share Armour 1 - Fatigue *** Mass Armour 1 - Fatigue ** Create Green Ribbon Weapon *** Deliver Strikedown Single through Weapon? ** Sense Stealth Genius Tinker Soldier * Dodge Melee Call - Hourly or Fatigue ** Dodge Ranged Damage *** After Dodging Damage, counterattack for Double ** Dodge Ranged CC *** After Dodging CC, counterattack for Double ** Staccato - Single, Double *** Single, Disarm *** Single, Strikedown *** Single, Single, Triple **** As an addition to one of those, add Through to one of those combos ** Resist Mind Spy * Yes/No Question ** Lie Detector *** Resist Mind ** Detect Red/Blue Ribbons *** Detect Green Ribbons ** Psychic Force Probe * Mind Repel ** Mind Terror ** Mind Single *** Mind Double ** Mind Strikedown - Not with Mind Disarm ** Mind Disarm - Not with Mind Strikedown Stealth * Stationary stealth ** Sneak Attack *** Sneak Attack Double ** Walking Stealth ** Blue Ribbon items Insight * Mind Trick ** Mind Resists ** Lie Detector *** Blue Ribbon detection - Possibly Others *** Yes/No Questions **** Ref plz ** God damnit, so much plot work from this but it's k Meta Analysis Power Mods Null